Never
by Magnus DeWinter
Summary: I don't remember why I ever wrote this, Ranma leaves the Tendo's and stays with his mom. one problem, the Salior scouts live in the same neiberhood. Why is Rini looking at Ranma that way? Father? what is going on here? Who is a Shaman?
1. The start of another story

I do not own these  
  
No! He mentally screamed. "No," he said. Akane turned, "What do you mean no? I can't be that bad of a cook," she said. Ranma closed his eyes, "I'll admit, you have been getting better, but your food still makes me ill," he said. Akane was mad, "Fine! Than never come back!" she screamed. He simply turned and went to grab his pack, fighting every urge to strike back at her. He grabbed the travel pack, "I've been here for over a year and this is all I have, pitiful" he said. He hefted the pack and simply left the house. He swore to never go back.  
He let Nerima by the end of the day; he found a clearing where he could make camp. He thought of his options. He had two open, his mother or the school. His mother's was a dangerous option; he opted to sleep at the school until he could find safer residential options. He built his small fire for warmth; he stashed food for times like this. What money he had would have to go towards food. He pulled his blanket closer to his and waited for sleep to claim him.  
Daylight came and shone on the no homeless martial artist. He stretched, "Time to find a better place to crash for the night. The Gym has those mats I could use," he said. He gathered his possessions and headed for another day of hell.  
Kuno stood waiting at the gate as usual, wood sword in hand. Ranma leapt over the back wall and stashed his belongings in the gym. His stomach announced its emptiness; he grabbed a breakfast bar and walked to class. He arrived to class before the teacher, so he sat in the hall and waited, eating his breakfast. The teacher arrived to find a surprise, "You're early Mr. Saotome. Surely you have some demon or something else to save the ward from," she said. He gave her a serious look, "I've become temporary without residence, I'm not in the best of moods today sensei. Unless you have some good suggestions, stow it. As for Nerima, I'd prefer to level it instead of saving it at the moment," he said. She backed away a step, "You're homeless? Why would they kick you out?" she asked. Ranma sighed, "I left of my own will. I refuse to take the abuse of a childish brat that treats me like possession instead of a person," he said. She became concerned, "Come on in and tell me about it, maybe I can help" she said. Ranma proceeded to explain his situation as the teacher readied for class.  
"Good god, you went through all of that? You poor boy, where are you going to stay? she asked. Ranma shrugged his shoulders, "Most likely at my mother's place." he said. Akane walked in and refused to even look at Ranma. "I'll talk to you later teach, I find the room unbearable." he said as he left. Ranma exited the door only to find Ryoga, "Saotome," he said calmly. Ranma nodded and walked forward. Ryoga stopped him, "I heard you walked out on Akane last night, you alright?" he asked. Ranma glared, "Could ask you the same question Habiki," he said. Ryoga bowed his head, "Yea, I know. I've been an ass and I know it," he said. Ranma nodded and continued. He collected his things and began his march to his mother's.  
Ranma came to a stop in front of a house; he checked the address again. He walked up to the door and knocked. A young boy answered the door. "Yes?" he asked. "I'm looking for a Mrs. Saotome, is she here?" he asked. The kid nodded, "Aunty, someone is here to see you," he said. Nokoda came to the door, "Can I help you young man?" she asked. He nodded, "Hi mom," he said. She blinked, "Ranma?" she asked. he nodded. she hugged him tightly, "My baby came back. Oh dear, I'm sorry Ranma, are you alright?" Ranma nodded and waited to be released. Nokoda brought him inside. "I'm watching this place for a friend while she is ill. What are you doing out here?" she asked. Ranma sat down, "You better sit down while I tell you everything." He said. Nokoda sat down and listened while Ranma poured his heart out, telling every detail he could remember.  
By the end of the tale, Nokoda was white as a sheet. "He did all of that? You had to go through all of that?" she asked. He could only nod his head. "You poor thing, Genma is going to have to answer to me. I'm sorry you went through all that. You can stay with me, but you can't argue with me or the girls here." She said. Ranma smiled, "No problem, I swear I'll keep out of trouble. I'll make sure not to bring the trouble here." He said. Nokoda smiled, "Good, Serena should be back any moment." She said. Ranma raised an eyebrow, Serena, where do I no that name? he wondered. The door opened to reveal a young woman with long blond hair. Ranma did a double take, "No friggin way," he said. Serena looked at Ranma and blinked once, "You!" she breathed. "Been a while, princess." He said. "Can I speak with you in private?" she asked. Ranma smiled, "of course." He said.  
"What I do outside the home is not to be spoken in front of her." She said. Ranma smiled, "Relax, I promise I won't tell my mom about that stuff." He said. Serena sweat dropped, "That woman out there is your mom?" she asked. Ranma nodded, "yep, that's my mom. Problem?" he asked. She shook her head, "No, but I can't see any resemblance between you two. You and your father on the other hand," Ranma frowned and simply walked away. "I think I insulted him." She said.  
Ranma grabbed his pack, "I'll be right back," he said. Serena watched as Ranma exited the house. He walked through the area simply to let off steam. "That was a cheap shot princess," he muttered as he walked the streets. He eventually came across another of those silly girls. "I swear Kami is testing me. It must be, there can be no other logical explanation," he said. Power began to pump through his veins. He wished for a demon so he could trounce it. An explosion went off near by. A strange demon walked down the streets destroying things at random. "Thank you Kami" he said. He threw his pack on the roof and rushed to trash the creature in the most painful way possible.  
Thresher was going about his orders; draw out the girls for an ambush. He wasn't expecting an angry super martial artist. "I was looking for something to take my anger out on, you will do nicely." The stranger said. "Who are you?" it asked. "Name's Ranma," he said as he drove his fist into the ground. The concrete buckled underneath the creature, the area erupted in a Ki blast. Pain and light was the last thing it remembered. The human glowed blue, his aura swirled around him like a hurricane of chaotic power. He extended his arm forward, "Sayonara" he said. A steady stream of power erupted and disintegrated the beast. "That made me feel better," he said. He turned to find two Sailor Scouts, "Late as usual," he mumbled "Hello Ladies, been a while." he said. The look as him and frown, "Go back home Ranma," Jupiter said. Ranma shrugged his shoulders, "Can't, I don't have one anymore," he said. The girls looked down; they felt low. Ranma smiled, "But I have this nice place to crash for now so it ain't so bad. Right here in Juuban as a matter of fact." he said with a smile. They paled, "You can't live here!" Mars said. Ranma frowned, "Oh really, who said so?" he said as his aura expanded slightly. They looked at each other, unsure how to answer. He just ignored them and leapt to the roof to retrieve his things, "I'll be seeing you girls later," he said as he disappeared. The scouts frowned; Ranma was trouble incarnate.  
*flash back*  
The massive demon was winning; the girls knew it. What the monster didn't expect was a projectile heading straight for him. An object collided with it at high speeds. Out of the crater walked a young man with a black ponytail. He looked at the scouts, "Uh, I'm Ranma. Sorry for interrupting your fight, would you be so kind as to point me to Nerima?" he asked. They were about to speak when the beast rose from the crater and swiped at Ranma. He moved to the side and launched a blast at it, incinerating it instantly. "Rude little critter" he said. Moon stepped forward, "Uh Ranma, how did you do that?" she asked. He shrugged, "I'm a martial artist, that was basic back in Nerima," he said. The scouts paled, "You can do more than that blast?" Mars asked. Ranma smiled, "Yea, but I need to get back, which way is Nerima?" he asked again. Jupiter pointed, "That way," she said slightly shaken. Ranma smiled, "Thanks, Ever need a favor, give me a holler" he said. He glowed and he launched himself towards his destination. The ground buckled and exploded as he launched. The scouts were caught in the shockwave.  
*flashback end*  
Ranma landed back in front of Serena's house. He didn't like the idea of staying here, but it was better than being under the bridge. His mom knew about the curse, she thought it was funny. She was proud of him for not giving into depression because of it. The scouts didn't know about the curse and he wanted it to stay that way. He entered the house to find a puffy eyed Serena, "hey, what's wrong with you? I upset you that much?" he asked. She shook her head, "I feel horrible, I am so sorry for insulting you like that. Your mom told me some stuff," she said while starting to tear up. That did it, his weakness, "It's ok, you didn't know. No harm done." he said as he sat next to her. She looked at him with her big blue eyes, "Really? You forgive me?" she asked. Ranma smiled, "No harm done, let's go get some ice cream," he said. She smiled, "Your treat." Ranma laughed, "Why not?" he asked.  
Ranma sat in the shop, watching as Serena eats ice cream like he eats everything else. She was her cheerful self again, chattering away. He was edgy, looking out for any cold water. "You seem on edge Ranma, what's up?" she asked. He had a nervous smile, "Bad day, that's all." he said. Outside it started to rain, Ranma cursed his luck. "Damn, and us without an umbrella." she said. Ranma thought for a moment, "Might have a solution," he said. He walked up to the counter and asked for something, the clerk nodded and pulled out two large black garbage bags. "Makeshift rain coats, easy as eating pie," he said. He ripped a hole in each bag and handed one to her, "Not in fashion but I'd prefer to get home relatively dry." he said. He threw the bag over him; it was like a cloak. She did the same and they went home.  
Ranma made it back without changing; he knew his luck would change soon. He removed his garbage bag raincoat and went to change. "Ranma," Serena called. He paused and turned, "Huh?" he said. Serena smiled, "Thanks for the Ice cream" she said. Ranma waved it off, "Nothing to it, but now I'm broke. So don't expect it often," he said. He turned and walked to the living room to grab his pack.  
Nokoda listened to her son; she smiled when he offered to take her out for ice cream. He seemed harsh and rough around the edges but wasn't an insensitive person. he seemed to have calmed down quite a bit when he came back. She almost laughed when he entered with the trash bag raincoats. He was trying his hardest to be nice and stay a guy. She decided to try and help.  
Ranma sat in the bathtub full of warm water, deciding that the shower option would be a little too dangerous. His mind was puzzled with what he should do. He needed money, there was a tournament coming up, the prize was a few million yen. He could win it easy. Might make a few friends and learn a few new moves. Nerima wasn't too far so he could still go to school. However, all that chaos, he would just have to transfer to here, but not without having a little fun first. A grin grew on his face. The havoc he would cause. He had things to plan.  
Rini returned home to find a stranger sitting at the table; she squinted her eyes and realized who it was. "Daddy?" she whispered. She knew Darien wasn't her real father; he was her step father. Her real dad died before she was born. She kept her mouth closed. She walked up to Serena, "Who is that?" she asked. "His name is Ranma, he is going to be staying with us for a while," she said. Ranma finished his meal quickly, "I need to go, I'll be back later," he said. "Where you going?" Nokoda asked. Ranma smiled, "I'm registering for school here. I refuse to commute that far for school," he said. Ranma smiled at Serena, "Less troubles here, right?" he asked. She laughed nervously, "Can't think of one," she said. Ranma looked at Rini, "You look familiar, like a mini Serena," he said.  
Ranma leapt from roof to roof. He had arrived in Nerima with time to spare for school. Kuno still stood at the gate, waiting for the 'foul sorcerer' to arrive. Ranma landed in front of the kendo captain. "Vile creature, you arrive at last," he said as he took his stance. Ranma smiled, "Boom" was al he said. He threw a Ki blast right in Kuno's face. Kuno dropped to the ground unconscious. People were shocked that Ranma would throw energy around like that. Akane glares at him, he just flipped her the bird and continued on his merry way. He entered the classroom to find an adult Ms. Hakino. "Saotome, you're late!" she said with a glare. Ranma smiled, "commuting from Juuban does have a downside teach, looking good by the way," he said as he took his seat. She was stunned by his response; her students didn't dare talk back like that. she sat at her desk and tried to solve the enigma. He sat in his usual seat and semi paid attention. The ell rang and Ranma leapt to the front of the class, "Everybody, today is my last day here, it has been fun," he said to the class. Everybody was shocked, Saotome was moving away. Ranma turned to the teacher, "I am going to miss ya teach, you've been awesome." he said. She only nodded. "God damn I feel good," he said as he walked out.  
Lunch was a disaster; Ranma was dodging spatulas and Mallet swings left and right. He finally had enough, his aura flared and bursted outward, pushing back his attackers. "I've put up with this crap for too long," he looked at Akane, "The abuse" his gaze fell upon Ukyo, "The guilt" he looked to Shampoo, "And the molestation. Try that Bs again and I'll personally crush you," he warned. Shampoo ignored the warning and received a boot to the face. He slammed his fist into her sternum; a sickening crunch was heard by all. She fell to the ground gasping for air. Kodachi laughed at it all, "Finally my Ranma-sama has come to me," she said as she leapt to him. Ranma sent a blast and launched her back through the wall. His eyes narrowed, "Any one else?" he asked. Everyone backed away. He waved away his aura, "Good now that that has been taken care of, I can leave," he said. He reached the wall but stopped, "damn, forgot about Nabiki," he said.  
Nabiki was hiding in the building. Ranma was cleaning house before he left. She knew he would come for her. She sat there and prayed to every god she could think of. "Divine intervention is highly unlikely," a voice said. She turned to find Ranma, "Don't hurt me; I swear I'll never bother you again. Please don't hurt me," she begged. Ranma stood her up, "Hurt you? After all you have done, you think I'd hurt you?" he asked menacingly. She backed away, but he grabbed her shoulders. She was on the verge of tears. He caressed he cheek, "I could never do that, even if you are a brat. You're like a sister to me," he said. He kissed her on the lips, "I might drop in from time to time," he said. She collapsed to the floor as he left. "He kissed me. He didn't slap the shit out of me. He just kissed me and left," she said as her brain shut down.  
Ranma had his transcript in hand and had already unrolled himself from school. He walked the streets with a grin on his face. He had fun today; he practically turned the school upside down. He couldn't care if he was looked in his curse for a week; he was free! the world seemed brighter, the weight of it all was less crushing. He seemed to radiate a carefree air. He only said one thing, "Venting is very therapeutic"  
Ranma sensed that all the scouts were in the house, he decided to have some fun. Using the umisenken, he sat and listened in on everything. "Ranma is too destructive; we can't have him blowing stuff up like he does!" Rei said. Luna sighed, "We can't really do anything to stop him, he is enrolled at the school," she said. Amy frowned, "You mean he is moving here?" she asked. Rini nodded, "Yep, in the basement." she said. The other scouts sighed, "There goes the city," they said. Ranma grinned, "You all have no clue," he said. They all jumped, "Where are you hiding?" Amy asked. Ranma laughed, "Right in front of you," he said. They all looked around. Rini frowned, "It's not nice to spy on people," she said. Ranma had a straight face, "It is also rude to plot kicking someone out. You act like I'm death itself," he said. The scouts looked like they had been slapped, "Not true," Rei said. "Humph, I believe your words were I'm too destructive to have around. You saw me and told me to head home," he said. The slapped look returned. None of the spoke. Ranma stood up and dropped the illusion, "I'm staying wither you like it or not," he said as he left the room. "Maybe he's right, we were rude." Artemis said. Serena nodded, "Very rude, but he doesn't hold grudges," she said. Rini smiled, "Good, because he is fun," she said.  
Ranma laid in his bed, trying to solve his money issue. He had lots of jobs working in restaurants, his girl side made lots of tips. He decided to check that option out. He heard a knock on the door, He sat up, "come on in," he said. The whole squad came in. He raised an eyebrow at all the blushes until he remembered he wasn't wearing a shirt. "What does the mighty scouts want?" he asked. They all bowed there heads, "We were rude, we're all very sorry." Serena said. Ranma looked around the room, they were sincere, "Forgiven, how could I stay mad at you girls?" he asked. Smiles graced every face. Ranma smiled until something brushed against him. He looked and saw Luna. He was instantly against the opposite wall, terrified beyond belief. The girls looked at Luna then at Ranma, "what has you so petrified?" Amy asked. Ranma pointed at Luna, "Get it out and I'll explain." he said very shakily. Luna left the room and Ranma calmed down, "Ok, does anyone know what Nekoken is?" he asked.  
By the time Ranma was finished every girl in the room swore an oath to kill Genma. Ranma looked at the faces; he couldn't read them. Serena walked over and just hugged him. They all did, each just hugged him. Ranma was shocked by the response, he wasn't use to it. "Why did you hug me?" he asked totally confused. Rini was still hugging him, "Because that was sad, and hugs make you feel better," she said. Ranma smiled, "I guess I'm still not totally use to people." he said. Rei frowned, "What does that mean? Any other horror stories?" she asked. Ranma frowned, "Want to hear the rest of the ten years of hell?" he asked. Serena's jaw dropped, "Ten years? you were with that fat oaf of a human being for ten years?" she asked. Ranma nodded, "Sit back and I'll tell you the rest," he said. they all gathered around and listened to all the abuse, starvation, trading him off, engagements, and the curse. Ranma was about to break down at the end. Serena stood up, "Where is Genma so I can kick his head in!" she said. The others nodded and shared the same feelings. Ranma began to laugh, "You guys couldn't touch him, and He'd beat you for fun. You are not going off to hurt yourselves on my account," he said. They all sat next to him, unsure what to do. Ranma leapt from his spot to the stairs, "Munchies anyone?" he asked. They all began to laugh when a collective growl came from their stomachs.  
Nokoda walked in on Ranma and the girls chatting away over a pile of sandwiches. "Having fun kids?" she asked. Ranma nodded, "Listening to these girls is the entertainment I've ever had," he said. They all blushed, "Ranma told us about his training trips. I have one question, What ever possessed you to marry that man?" Rini asked. Nokoda stopped, "I have no clue, I guess I didn't see things everyone else saw." she said. Ranma nodded, "Happens to everyone I guess." He said. Nokoda sighed and nodded, "You sound like a voice of experience." She said. Ranma smiled, "It was there, they just didn't use it that often." He said. Ranma looked around the room; each woman in the room was a true friend. Ranma smiled, "enough sad stories, let's just go out for fun." He said. Ranma stood up and stretched, "A good walk in the park and a picnic lunch. Sounds good to me," he said.  
The skies were clear except for a few clouds. The cherry blossoms were near full bloom, Ranma just enjoyed the time off. Power suddenly coursed through him, he leapt up to be struck by a blast. He looked to find a scout he never seen before. Her long dark hair stood in dark contrast against the blossoms. Ranma stood again, "You're a rude person, attacking me for no reason," she said. Her eyes narrowed, "You are a threat to the scouts," she said. Ranma scratched his head, "How am I a threat? I help them out," he said. The top of her staff glowed; Ranma smiled and vanished with the Umisenken. She looked around, "Face me you coward!" she shouted. Ranma reappeared behind her; his aura was a dark blue. "You show up and try to kill me, and then call me a coward for not wanting to kill you? You have no clue who I am do you?" he asked. She turned to find him and the other scouts, "You are Ranma Saotome, you will be responsible for the death of Tuxedo mask and Crystal Tokyo," she said. Ranma scratched his head, "Never heard of Crystal Tokyo, but Tux dork? Wouldn't waste my time," he said. she launched another strike only to have Ranma catch it. The temporal energy was absorbed, Ranma returned it with interest back at her. Pluto dodged to the best of her abilities. Ranma appeared behind the attacking scout and knocked her out, "All bark, no bite," he said as he set her down. He turned to Serena, "You know this Nut ball?" he asked. She nodded, "Sailor Pluto, don't know a lot about her though," she said. Ranma sat and pondered, "Just once. I'd like a normal day where nothing bad or strange happened." he said.  
Pluto woke up to find herself strapped down in the basement of Serena's house. She looked around and found Rini. "Small lady, help me out of here," she said. Rini shook her head. Pluto was surprised, "Why? Why are you helping that evil man?" she asked. Rini was mad, "You should know! You know Darien isn't my real dad!" she said. Pluto paused, "You can't mean that this Ranma is really," she said. Rini interrupted her, "Yes, Ranma is my real daddy. You were trying to kill him, and me," she said. A fall was heard, but no one could be seen. "Ranma, stop being invisible!" Rini shouted. Ranma was at the bottom of the stairs, "Ouch," he said. Pluto tried to squirm free but she was held tight. Ranma stood up, "No use trying, those straps hold me, you won't break them," he said. He looked at Rini, "You and me need to have a talk," he said. Rini hung her head, "OK," she said.  
Ranma lead Rini outside, oblivious to the two others in attendance. "Ok, I am going to ask you some things and I want the truth, cool?" he asked. "Yes daddy," she said. Ranma froze, "What did you just call me?" he asked. Rini looked down, "You're my real dad, Darien is my step dad," she said. Ranma paled, "No way in the nine hells could I be your real father. You are what, eight?" he asked. She continued to look down, "I'm from the future," she said. Ranma sat down, "Possible, I've seen a lot of things. But if I'm really your dad, Then what about Serena and Darien?" he asked. She looked up at him, her eyes were filled with tears, "You were killed, so Darien stepped in and..." she said. Ranma hated time travel, it gave him such a head ache. He stood up, "Well then, If you are my kid, you'll have to learn the family art." he said. Rini looked up at him, "Art?" she asked innocently. Ranma nodded, "All of my family knows martial arts, I'll teach you how to do some of it," he said. Rini smiled, "Cool, I get to be a martial artist!" she said. Ranma stood up straight, "We'll begin after we take care of Pluto and dinner," he said.  
Darien was stunned what he overheard, Rini wasn't his kid! He hated Ranma before, now he loathed him beyond everything. All the Scouts seemed to love and protect him. Ranma seemed oblivious to it. It irritated how Ranma seemed to capture the heart of any girl he came across. Darien swore he'd destroy Ranma, even if it was the last thing he did.  
Serena seemed to ponder the words she overheard. Ranma and her? She started to drool at the images her mind created. Rini was on the verge of tears, so she wasn't lying. Her mind turned to Darien, he was being a royal ass as of late. Ranma was helpful, sweet and caring. He took care of most of the Demons and such. The girls didn't mind, they always hated fighting. She was happy at the news.  
Morning came to Tokyo and it's citizens. Ranma watched the sunrise, he just couldn't sleep. His brain was in overdrive, "This is all a little too much, I am not father material. All I have for examples are Pops and Mr. Tendo. This bites," he said. A hand fell on his shoulder, "Tell me about it, but at least your destiny wasn't explained by a talking cat." Serena said. Ranma looked at her, "Point taken, but you don't have a curse, or a deep rooted fear given to you by your father," he said. Serena bowed her head, "You win, hard to top you on problems," she said with a smile. Ranma laughed, "Yea, but this one really threw me for a loop," he said. Serena frowned, "The future isn't so bad," she said. Ranma covered his head, "Don't hurt me," he pleaded while laughing. She sat in front of him, Ranma relaxed. Serena smiled, "What are you going to do about Pluto?" she asked. Ranma paused, "I can't keep her strapped to my bed, unless she likes it. I was thinking about handcuffing her to Ryoga and spinning him around," he said. Serena laughed, "From what you told me about him, they would be gone for about three weeks," she said. Ranma nodded, "Gives me three weeks to come up with a plan," he said. Both began to laugh, laughter seemed to make the problems less of a problem. Ranma looked at the rising sun again, "I need to do this more often." he said.  
Pluto remained strapped to the bed, waiting to be released. The door opened and Ranma walked down the stairs. Pluto gained a look of disgust, "Here to have your way with me?" she said. Ranma gained the same look, "No thanks, I've heard stories about you," he said. Pluto was outraged, "How dare you!" she yelled. Ranma waved it off, "No, I ask how dare you. How dare you impose some grand illusion of the future on Serena and the others? People like you make me sick. Forcing people to do what you want them to do for your own gain," he said. Pluto had no come back. Ranma continued, "I've heard the story of this crystal Tokyo, sounds dead to me. Some utopia, a world without free will." he said. Pluto looked away, Ranma was right. Ranma sat on the bed next to her, "Living life the way you want it, that is how it should be. I'll let you go, but I'll do worse than strap you to a bed if you attack me again," he warned. Ranma undid the straps; Pluto continued to just lay there. Ranma frowned as she began to cry. He comforted her as she simply cried. She finally stopped and looked up into Ranma's eyes; Ranma's eyes seemed to hold a world of pain and compassion. He smiled, "Let's go get you cleaned up and some food in your gut," he said. She gave a small titter, "Sure," she said.  
A month had passed and Ranma had got an apartment that him and his mom live in now. Ranma had begun to teach the girls Martial arts and they were progressing well. Darien hadn't been seen in a while. He had lost his importance and place in the girls hearts. 


	2. Blood line and evilness

I'm expanding out, enjoy

Along the way, Darien landed in front of everyone. His Aura was black with tinges of green and blue. "Ranma Saotome! DIE!" he shouted as he drew his sword.  
Ranma leapt over Darien, landing and planting a kick to the back of the knee. Ranma walked around and looked him in the eye, "What would posses you to attack me?"  
Darien's eyes were cold and focused. He growled and lashed out and managed a cut on Ranma's side. Ranma stepped back; blood began to ooze from the small gash. Ranma gathered power to his fist, "chill out, Omni Cannon!"  
  
Darien was struck by the blast, and absorbed it like it was nothing. He picked up his sword and launched himself only to be struck by a Hiro- Shoten-Ha. He was forced back. The Girls would have jumped in but Ranma would have been angry. Ranma was Gauging Darien's skill; and hadn't used his best moves. Darien landed between Ranma and the scouts. He developed a wicked smile. He whipped around and drew his sword, "Shock Wave!"  
Most of the scouts moved away, Rini and Rei were struck. Mars took a grazing blow while Rini took a full force strike. Ranma watched and something was unleashed. His eyes shone bright as stars, but darkened to the point where they were radiating darkness. Two tears fell and left black trails on his face. Darien looked at Ranma with shock and horror as Ranma picked Darien up by his neck. He proceeded to make a fist with Darien's neck in it. The once great Tuxedo mask went limp with a sickening crack. Ranma tossed the body into a wall. He picked up Rini; she wasn't breathing and had no pulse. He held the child in his arms and cried. A loud Cackle was heard from behind, "Well, I guess even Saotome can be driven over the edge, you won't beat me like you did my servant. Stupid humans are so easy to manipulate,"  
Ranma's vengeful eye's locked onto a strange being; it looked like Akane. He set Rini down and rose to his feet. Power gathered around him, "Inu-Oni-Cannon,"  
A beam lashed out from his aura in the shape of a wolf demon. The blast slammed hard against a barrier. Ranma was unphased, power was still gathering. His hands sprouted energy claws. His aura flared brightly, "Shin- Zantetsu"  
Ranma vanished and reappeared in front of the figure, his hand glowed dark red. He slammed his fist in her gut. Her eyes widened in shock. She was sent flying back, "You are no ordinary human, so be it,"  
Her arm went obsidian black, threads of darkness lashed out at the scouts. Ranma's rage grew. The Scouts all turned towards their sensei, they were under her control. Ranma slammed into a wall; he walked out of the hole unscathed. "What are you?" she asked.  
"I am the avatar of chaos. The bringer of fate and fate is holding an executioner's ax! You messes with the wrong god slayer!" he phased out and reappeared in front of her, "Judgment!"  
It was like an explosion, but no sound. Her very soul was torn asunder. It was as if the powers that be had struck her down. "Impossible, I am the daughter of Beryl!" she whispered.  
She turned to dust and shattered. The girls dropped and Ranma picked up Rini, He couldn't let her pass on, He poured his life into her limp body. She took a sharp breath. She would live. He smiled and reverted to his normal state and passed out.  
Ranma awoke in the hospital, "This can't be good," he said hoarsely.  
"Actually dear, it is perfectly fine to be here,"  
Ranma turned to his mother. She wasn't wearing a kimono like the one she always did. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt. She was also wearing what looked like his kung fu pants. Ranma rubbed his eyes and slapped his face a couple times, "Is that you mom?"  
She smiled, "Yes, I felt like surprising you. The girls are fine, except for Rini, she is still out cold. You young man, were found the same way in the middle of the side walk with the sailor scouts and Rini. I want to know what happened,"  
Ranma paused, "Well, We were going for some ice cream when Tux dork landed in front of all of us and attacked me. He missed me and hit Rini badly. I snapped, and did things I cant remember how I did them. I stomped him and who was controlling him. I think I gave Rini part of my energy to save her. Then the rest is blank,"  
Nokoda sighed, "I know, the girls told me what happened and their little secret. You tapped into another spirit or two. One was an enforcer named Vahlor. The other, I don't know. Our bloodline comes with responsibility; my family is filled with Shamans,"  
Ranma let it all soak in, "You mean that I called forth spirits to gain a lot of power?"  
Nokoda nodded, "The change that happened, I can't explain. Just be careful,"  
Ranma nodded, "Can I speak with spirits?"  
"If we want to listen or speak, yes,"  
Ranma turned to see a massive ghostly suit of armor. Two red dots floated in the helmet. "I am Vahlor,"  
Ranma nodded, "nice to meet you. Thanks for yesterday,"  
Vahlor nodded, "Justice needed to be served; I just carried out the sentence,"  
Ranma's life was going to be more difficult, he just knew it. "Ranma dear, there is something I want you to do. There is a tournament for Shamans; I want to see how you do,"  
Ranma shook his head, "I don't even understand this whole Shaman thing. I have lessons to instruct and school to attend!"  
Vahlor walked over to Ranma, "Are you afraid?"  
Ranma glared, "I am afraid of nothing. I am stating things I know. I don't even know how I did what I did,"  
Vahlor nodded, "Then learn, because you and I will be working with each other,"  
Ranma glared, "Who said you talking cloud of vapor!"  
Nokoda winced at his words. Ranma was cornered and wanted to fight and Vahlor wasn't going to back down. Ranma was an incredibly powerful martial artist and outstanding person, but he was not one to back into a corner. The situation was saved when a doctor walked in, "Excuse me, Mr. Saotome?"  
Ranma looked at him, "Huh? Sup?"  
"Rini has regained consciousness and wants to see you,"  
Ranma leapt from his bed and noticed he was wearing just his pants. He looked around for a shirt, "Where did you people put my shirt? Last time I walked around without a shirt, Serena and Rei jumped me,"  
Nokoda smiled, "Rini has it, and she was wrapped up in it. You did your job of keeping an eye on the girls. I want you to tell my Granddaughter to get better soon,"  
Ranma nodded and followed the doctor down the hall while wearing a doctor's coat. He entered the room to find Serena and Rini. Rini grinned as her 'daddy' entered the room. Serena latched on to him with a strong hug. Rini looked past Ranma and saw Vahlor, "Ranma, what is with the walking armor?"  
Ranma looked back and glared, "Long story," he said.  
The three sat there and chatted about Ranma's new chaos and what he planned to do. He kept looking at Vahlor. Vahlor would just stand and observe everyone, "Don't you have some old house to haunt of something? I'm kinda talking to family ya know?"  
Vahlor glared, "You're my Shaman, I have to be near, just in case,"  
Ranma growled, he hated this whole shaman thing. He could handle martial arts, that was his life. He could handle being Rini's father, she was a good kid. Being a shaman and dealing with Vahlor? that would take a while. 'Why couldn't it be Serena's moon mom? She is nice,'  
After a few tests, everyone was released from the hospital. Ranma found out about his cousin, a shaman named Yoh. Determined to be free of Vahlor, he sought out his cousin. He found him, in a graveyard. "Are you Yoh?"  
"Yea, who are you?"  
"Your cousin, my name is Ranma and I need your help,"  
"Sup?"  
"Get this ghost to leave me alone, he keeps babbling about me being his shaman partner"  
Yoh laughed, "You're a Shaman? What next? Your daughter from the future lives with you?"  
Ranma grumbled under his breath. He explained his situation to Yoh. Yoh nodded and gave him some Shaman lessons. Ranma got the handle of integration. He and Vahlor could do the basics, when they weren't arguing. Yoh let out an irritated sigh, "How did you two even get together?"  
Ranma told him about the fight and Yoh smiled, "That usually leads to the best combinations. Amidamaru and I are similar to you guys, but we worked out our differences. You guys just need proper motivation,"  
Ranma nodded and went to go work on what he was told. Vahlor had a lot of physical strength, but was a brawler. Ranma was a god when it came to martial arts. They both had a strong sense of right and wrong, but that was where the similarities ended. Ranma preferred unarmed combat while Vahlor used an ax. Serena watched the two practice together and laughed at the arguments. Rini was also capable of doing the same but she stuck to being a sailor scout. The demons had given up hope of being able to beat Ranma and The Scouts were able to do as they pleased, which was to be with Ranma. Ranma continued to teach the girls martial arts when they wanted a lesson. Serena spent more and more time with Ranma. Ranma didn't mind but his mind was busy with other thoughts. "Shaman king? What is a Shaman King?"  
"Basic the top shaman on the planet. I'm entered and the guy who tests shamans is looking for you,"  
Ranma cursed under his breath. He was busy working on new ways to work with Vahlor. A large man stood before Ranma, "Are you Ranma Saotome?"  
Ranma stood up, "Yea, I am, and you are?"  
"I am DeWinter, I will be administering your test. You must defeat me and my spirits, in five minutes,"  
Ranma smirked, "When do we begin?"  
"Now,"  
  
"Onward, to the wonderland of battle," _Phantom Crash  
_


	3. The first challenge

I do not own Ranma, Torment, Shaman king, or anyother series in this story!

Ranma got into a ready stance as DeWinter stood there. "Attack me young shaman, time is wasting,"  
Ranma leapt towards the tester and unleashed a chi blast. It struck a shield of some kind. Vahlor narrowed his eyes, "I don't think your standard martial arts will win,"  
Ranma nodded, "Well, let's try your style then, integrate!"  
Ranma was surrounded by Vahlor. He felt the strength flood through him. He called forth an energy ax, "You will not escape our ax,"  
They practically flew at DeWinter, he smiled ad the shield returned. "Your spirit is strong, but pure strength will not win this battle!"  
A spirit club formed over his arm. Ranma flipped over the swing and brought the ax down, "YIELD!" Vahlor cried as they descended.  
The shield returned and the duo growled. Ranma got a good look at it this time, a Turtle shell. He looked at the club; it looked like something off a lizard! "How is he doing that?"  
"I see you noticed my friends, this is a special integration. You'll need it to defeat me,"  
Ranma cursed. He needed to learn something in less than three minutes. Vahlor left him, "Sorry Ranma,"  
Ranma slowed his breathing. He thought at a million thoughts a minute. Vahlor turned into his little flame mode. Ranma tried to focus a different way. Instead of letting Vahlor flow through his whole body, just keep him in the swinging hand. Vahlor's arm formed over Ranma's and the energy shifted into a real ax. Ranma smiled and charged again. DeWinter smiled, "He really does learn quick. Good, I haven't had a challenge in a while,"  
The ax came down as was stopped by the shell, but Ranma counted on this, "Omni Cannon!"  
The grey blast slammed into DeWinter. He was thrown back. DeWinter smiled as he stood, "You have passed your first test. You will now fight other shamans who have also passed the same test. Here," He tossed an object to Ranma, "You'll receive all the information on your challenges through that,"  
Ranma looked over the mirror, "Ok, thanks I guess,"  
DeWinter nodded as a Turtle and miniature dinosaur floated behind him. Two wings sprout his back, "Good luck Ranma Saotome, I have a feeling you wont need it though,"  
Later when Ranma returned home, Vahlor seemed to be confused. Ranma turned to his partner, "Why the silence Vahlor? We kicked butt!"  
The glowing points in the armor locked on to Ranma, "There is another spirit following us at a distance. He is always out there,"  
Ranma scanned his surroundings. He saw the figure floating in front of the moon. He had white hair and wore a lords robes. A massive fur boa donned his shoulder. Ranma saw the marks; this spirit belonged to a demon lord. It floated toward Ranma, "I am Sessomeru. You, Ranma, are my Shaman. I helped you when your daughter was struck down,"  
Ranma nodded, the energy was familiar from that day. Sessomeru smiled, "Tell me, what was that you used against the other Shaman?"  
"My Omni cannon? It is a chi blast that uses no emotion as a medium. It is a continuous blast of energy,"  
Sessomeru looked towards Vahlor, "You are an imposing figure,"  
Vahlor smiled, even without a mouth to speak of. The three of them spoke until the mirror flashed; Ranma pulled it from his pocket. He looked at the face of his opponent, "Yoh,"  
The two ghosts looked at each other, and then at Ranma, "We can take him, no one can," Sessomeru said.  
"Quiet fluffy, I'm trying to think. Ok, Yoh only knows about Vahlor. Fluffy, you're our trump card,"  
Both nodded, but Sessomeru glared at the fluffy comment. They walked into the house to see Rini asleep on the couch. Ranma smiled and picked her up carefully. Sessomeru quietly observed the two interact. He smiled, 'The boy is power incarnate yet he is so gentle'  
"I don't the boy is capable of hatred or evil," Sessomeru said.  
"He isn't. I hunted evil when I was alive. I was the law, people said justice was my mistress. I know evil in all forms. That kid is power made flesh, yet for all the power, he refuses to kill,"  
The spirits watched as Ranma showed his more caring side. A side the world rarely sees. He walked into Rini's room and set her on the bed. He tucked her in and left without a sound. Sessomeru looked at the child for a moment, "You getting injured was all it took to push him over the edge. I can see why now,"  
The rest of the night went without mishap.  
Dawn's light filtered over the horizon and was greeted by a Martial artist and a Shaman. Yoh and Ranma faced each other. Ranma suddenly turned as someone entered the clearing. It was Rini and Serena. Ranma cursed silently as Yoh smiled, "I see you were followed as well,"  
Ranma smiled and laughed, "Indeed, let's get this over with,"  
Amidamaru disappeared and Yoh's hair went wild like the ghost samurai. Yoh produced a kendo stick. Ranma smiled as Vahlor's armor floated over his body. Ranma flared his aura and the Armor looked real. Serena watched as the two shamans dueled, Ranma was using his martial arts skill while Yoh relied on the ghost's skill. Ranma's art was the bane of anyone who relied on a weapon. Vahlor acted as armor while Ranma proceeded to beat Yoh. Yoh swung with skill beyond his years, the air pressure cut trees down. Ranma's strength was beyond human, he punched the earth and the earth buckled beneath him. Ranma was slammed back by a shock wave from Yoh. Ranma smiled, "OK, change up!"  
A fire ball flew from the woods and slammed into Ranma. Vahlor was forced out as Sessomeru joined Ranma. Sessomeru's marks appeared on Ranma's face. "Meet my other partner, Sessomeru, Demon lord of the western lands!"  
Yoh and Amidamaru paused, a demon's spirit. It didn't matter; they needed to win. They swung down; Ranma caught the Kendo stick with one hand. Smoke rose from the contact. The sword snapped with a flick of the wrist. Ranma smiled as his eyes went black as his aura flared. "Inu Oni Cannon!"  
Yoh was launched through a few trees and unconscious. Ranma had won. Sessomeru left Ranma's body, felling alive for the first time in a while.


End file.
